bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 155 (A Christmas Tale)
Production 12 Guppies a Leaping Songs Til' The Work Is Done Life is Sweet It's Christmas Time Trivia The guppies don't wear their normal outfits they wore Winter clothes Molly is the only one wearing her normal outfit in this special episode This is the First Time the guppies went on a dog sled Cast # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Candance Kodak as Cotton Candy # Julie Lemieux as Zach and Leah's Mom # Zachary Bennett as Zach and Leah's Dad # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Jill Talley as Mrs. Grouper # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper Transcript (The episode starts off with Molly in the living room she's reading a book in front of a fireplace.Her friends Zach and Leah came in the house.) * Molly: "Well hello there guys.It's me Molly.Happy Holidays." * Zach: "Happy Holidays to you too." * Cotton Candy: (Barks)"The perfect time of the year." * Molly: "Oh I love the holiday season.It's the most magical time of the year." * Cotton Candy: (Barks)"Me too." * Molly: "Yours too Cotton Candy I love the holidays." * Zach: "Especially on Christmas." * Leah: "Me too." * Molly: "But ya know guys I know a story of a bully who doesn't like Christmas at all.He tries to ruin Christmas for everyone." * Cotton Candy: (Whimpers)"Someone who doesn't like Christmas make me feel blue." * Zach: "Someone who doesn't like the holidays." * Leah: "Oh no." * Molly: "That's true guys would you like to hear the story Cotton Candy." * Cotton Candy: (Barks)"Do I ever." * Molly: "Do you guys want to hear the story." * Zach: "Wait did you say story." * Leah: "Count us in." * Molly: "Alright.Once upon a time in this very magical time of the year." (The bubble pops and it turns to Zach and Leah's world.) * Molly: (Voiceover)"It was early evening and there we're two kids outside playing in the snow." (Zach and Leah are seen playing in the snow.Their Mom peeked out the window.) * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Kids would you want some hot cocoa." * Leah: "Yes please." * Zach: "Last one in gets to have marshmallows in their hot cocoa." (They ran inside and took off their winter jackets and stuff.They sat down to have hot cocoa.) * Leah: "This is the life." * Zach: "Sure is." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "Guess what kids.Our grandparents just called they're coming for Christmas Dinner." * Leah: "Can we play outside for a while longer." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Okay kids.Dinner will be ready before you know it." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "Just make sure you're back inside in time to hang up your Christmas Stockings before dinner." * Both: "We will." (They get their winter stuff on and head outside.) * Zach: "I love the snowflakes falling." * Leah: "Tonight is Christmas Eve.That's when Santa visits doesn't it." * Zach: "No one ever sees him.Imagine where the North Pole was." * Leah: "Where there are reindeers." (The snowflakes cover up the screen and the background changes into a snowy wonderland.) * Leah: "Wow snow is so beautiful." * Zach: "Look the workshop is at the North Pole." * Molly: (Voiceover)"But before they can make plan to go up there.A reindeer with a red nose came their way." (A reindeer trots over to them.) * Zach: "Look a reindeer." * Leah: "Hello." * Zach: "Wanna visit the workshop with us." * Leah: "I think he says he would love to.C'mon Rudolph." * Zach: "Rudolph." * Leah: "That's his name.Because he has a shiny red nose." * Zach: "How are we gonna get to the workshop.The hill is too steep." * Leah: "We can use that dogsled to get there." * Zach: "Okay doggies go." * Leah: "Mush Huskies.Mush.Mush." * Zach: "Here we go." * Molly: (Voiceover)"So off they go.On their trusty dogsled up the hill they go." (Song: Zach and Leah's Greatest Adventures Intro.) * All: (Sings)We're the Guppy Scouts.With big possibilities.We may be small but.No task is too tall for the Guppy Scouts. (Their dogsled trotted up the hill.Rudolph followed them.) * Both: "Whoa Huskies." * Zach: "This is it." * Leah: "Anybody home." * Molly: "Hello." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Hi Leah.Hey Zach.Welcome to the North Pole." * Zach: "Wow." * Leah: "Is this where Santa lives." * Molly: "Yeah.My friends and I came here to help him out." * Glimmer: "We used Magic to get us here." * Chloe: "I agree." * Zach: "Whoa look at this place." * Leah: "It's so amazing." * Molly: "How's everything going with the tree Deema." * Deema: "Everything is Tree-rrific(Laughs)Get it." * Molly: "Oh Deema.The lights are supposed to go on the tree not on you.Here let me help you." (Molly tugs on the lights and it spins Deema around.Molly manages to get the lights on the tree.Deema felt dizzy from the spiny ride.) * Deema: "So much fun.Whoa so dizzy." * All: (Laughter). * Molly: "Hey guys.What are you doing." * Oona: "We're watching Santa and his elves make presents for everyone in the whole wide world." * Molly: (Voiceover)"Everything is going absolutely definitely positively great with the Christmas preparations.When suddenly Rupert the mean bully appear with a not so Christmassy plan." * Rupert: "Guess what I'm gonna do guys." * Evan: "What." * Lucas: "What are you doing now." * Rupert: "I'm going to ruin Christmas for everyone." * Molly: (Voiceover)"Rupert tries to make his plan to ruin Christmas for everyone worked.But his plan goes awry." * Nonny: "The Christmas Preparations are full of holiday cheer." * Goby: "Even Rupert can't ruin Christmastime." * Rupert: "Whoa." * All: "The presents." * Gil: "Okay we were kinda wrong.Rupert ruined it." * Deema: "The presents.They're gone." * Molly: "Don't give up guys.We've got to get those presents back before morning.Put on your snowboats.It's time to put operation retrieve the presents and bring them back to Santa before morning and also think of a Shorter name for this Operation." * All: "Into action." * Molly: "We'll take the dog sled.Follow me." (They swam to the Guppy Scout headquarters.) * Molly: "This is our Dog Sled." * Gil: "I'll attach the sack of presents on the dog sled." * Goby: "Then let's go." * Gil: "Getting dog sleds to go are certainly my thing.Mush please." * Snow Doggies: (Barking). (With that the Snow Doggies barked and rushed off through the snow.) * Molly: (Voiceover)"Off we go on a Christmas Adventure." * Zach: "This is awesome." * Leah: "I've never been on a dog sled before." * Deema: "This is fun." * Molly: (Voiceover)"They had never ever been on dog sleds before." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Holiday Themed Episodes